


Initial D X Reader - The Dream

by NVale



Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [5]
Category: Initial D
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NVale/pseuds/NVale
Summary: Project D is already halfway over (Name) Fujiwara  is giving it her all in every race she faces. But when the bigger challenges arise what is she to do? Well first, she must ask herself what racing means to her and what is her dream? What is she going to do after Project D? Hopefully she'll figure it all out with her friends and companions. But more importantly, will love finally blossom after all this time?
Relationships: Takahashi Keisuke/Reader, Takahashi Ryousuke/Reader
Series: (Name) Drives The Eight-Six [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769734
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

Hello Darlings~! Now before all of you slaughter me for the abnormal break that I took after the last book, the fifth and final book is HERE! Can you believe it? Well, I sure can't. This had to have been the hardest out of all the fanfics that I've written and most definitely the hardest of the series. 

Thank you to everyone who is here and I hope that all of you will stay for the finish. Also, thank you for all of your wonderful comments that I have been blessed to receive, thank you so much! Now, I'll try to keep this short because we all know why we're here, to read the final book! Well, wait no more: 

  * This is the final book of the series which combines the Fifth and Final Stage this was decided when I was rewatching the series and remembered the final stage only had three episodes. So, to make it easier on all of us, this book will include all the episodes of the stage with added content
  * I've mentioned before that in my fanfic there's an entirely new arc that deals with an added mother figure and more intel on the Eight-Six. I hope that you all enjoy this as much as I had enjoyed writing it. 
  * I will be keeping the same update schedule as the fourth book which is an update on **_FRIDAY & SUNDAY! _**Hopefully, it works out for all of your lovely people and I'm sure that these chapters are worth the wait. ~~At least I hope they are...~~
  * But there's even bigger news!!! I have decided to make a DISCORD SERVER, that's right, you read that correctly. Everyone and Anyone is welcome to join in and there's no penalty if you don't. If you want to talk to me or ask me questions about the fanfic I'll be able to respond much faster than before. ~~That's because I have no life, but that's beside the point.~~



I hope everyone has been good and safe since I haven't been on and I hope that all of you are prepared for what's to come! I'm glad to be back and but a close to this wonderful series and I hope to meet all of you lovely people on the server.

Server Link: [discord.gg/d2FNwKuZQN](https://discord.gg/d2FNwKuZQN)


	2. The Imposters

I was driving down Mt. Akina with one hand on the steering and the other on the shift. It felt awkward, tonight I was using the Impreza.

(Man, this is tough.)

I braked to go into my drift but I was having trouble staying on the line that I usually took.

(I won’t be able to respond fast enough if something happens.)

I recalled the words Ryosuke told me.

_‘One-hand steering only works…when you’re absolutely confident in your driving…while anticipating the future with 100% accuracy, even when pushing yourself to the limit.’_

(It’s exactly like Ryosuke said. Without having 100% confidence in controlling everything…you can’t fight a battle like this.)

I held the shift tighter as the sun was finally coming up from the horizon. When I finally made it back Dad was already standing outside and I parked the car in the usual spot beside the shop. I exited the Impreza and walked over to him.

“Hi, Dad! I’m done with the delivery. I’m going to take a nap before going to work, alright?”

“Sure thing sweetie.” He patted my head comfortingly and smiled at me. “Where are you going next?”

“Well, there are no races this week because the Eight-Six still needs to be fixed but the next battle will be in Ibaraki next weekend. After that, we’ll head to Kanagawa.”

Dad sighed, “That must be a pain, to be going out that far.” He watched as his daughter entered the shop and went up to her room.

(You’re finally going to face real difficulties.)

* * *

Momo kidnapped me the second my shift at the gas station ended.

No, literally, the moment I was waving goodbye to the others so I could get out of my dirty and grimy mechanic uniform to go home someone grabbed my arms.

“I’m so happy you’re done already, (Name)!” Momo’s cheery voice said as she started dragging me backward. “Now, we have to go, you’re Eight-Six won’t be fixed without us so I took the liberty of coming here with my car and taking you there myself.”

I blinked, “W-What?”

But no sooner she dragged me to the passenger seat and gave the others a mock salute, “Not to worry boys, (Name)'s in safe hands! Have a good day!”

Momo entered the driver’s seat and we were off.

“Was that kidnapping?” Iketani asked still shocked by the scene that played out.

“That was kidnapping.” The boss confirmed.

“Well, Momo does do things like that.”

“Yeah, it’s probably a girl thing.” 

* * *

As we made it back to the garage where Fumihiro and Tomiguchi were working on the Eight-Six. She parked the car and I let out a sigh as I got out, “Why do you keep _doing_ that Momo. Seriously, I was going to show up here sooner or later. Did you really have to drag me out of my work the second I was out?”

Momo laughed, “Come on, (Name)! I just saved you time, you’re here now and we get to fix the Eight-Six faster. And it’s not like you had any other plans.”

We continued walking to the open garage doors where I let out a long sigh, “Momo, I didn’t even get to change out of my uniform and I did have plans that’s why I told Fumihiro I would be showing up later than usual.”

We walked inside and I wiped the oil stain I had on my cheek with a towel and looked at my watch.

“Since when did you make plans?” Momo asked and then she gasped happily, “Is it a boy?! Did you meet some guy?!”

I rolled my eyes at her antics, ever since the summer started she’s been bugging me about meeting someone and getting together with them. But come on, it’s me that we’re talking about. How is anyone going to be remotely interested in me in the relationship spectrum?

All I do is work, eat, sleep, practice, and race. I don’t really have the time to meet someone and still juggle a relationship on top of that.

“It is! It totally is, you met a guy didn’t you!” She gushed as she peered at me with wide eyes.

“Momo…” I sighed and pressed my finger on her forehead and pushed her away from me. She was starting to make me uncomfortable.

“Tell me! Please, tell me! Did you meet at your work? Was he nice? Handsome?”

“I didn’t meet anyone.” I told her as I started fishing out my phone that had started to ring. “I had plans with Takumi, he just returned this morning for his break. We were planning on going out for lunch together because we don’t see each other as often anymore.”

Finally getting my phone from my pocket I saw that it was indeed Takumi, probably wondering where I was. “Now, please excuse me.” I walked over outside and picked up.

Momo sighed in defeat and walked over to where Fumihiro and her cousins were.

“Why do you keep prying into her private life like that?” Tomiguchi asked as he wiped his ratchet with a towel to get the oil off.

“Momo, I told you that Fujiwara was coming in later today.” Fumihiro scolded the girl.

“I didn’t think it was because she had plans, I thought she was just going out for lunch before getting her or had to help out her dad.” Momo lamented.

“And what’s with all the talk about getting a boyfriend?” Keisuke asked irritated.

“Because (Name) still hasn’t gotten one!” Momo crossed her arms. “She’s already 19 and has yet to date anyone and that’s a pretty big deal!”

“Fujiwara’s private life is private, Momo. You shouldn’t pry into her like that. Plus, dating someone now will most likely affect her performance for D’s coming races.” Ryosuke said.

Momo pursed her lips as she looked at her cousin’s stiff forms obviously showing discomfort with the subject of (Name)'s dating life.

(That’s only because you guys like her.) She sighed and perked up when her best friend finished her phone call and came back.

(Name) stood in front of them and smiled, “Alright, sorry about that. Shall we continue working, Momo?”

* * *

I got out of the garage after saying goodnight to everyone. Momo was the one who started driving me home.

“Sorry about earlier.” She apologized.

“It’s fine. Takumi and I are going to a race with Itsuki, so it doesn’t really matter.” I said.

“A race?” She asked and I nodded my head.

“Itsuki wanted to check out a race that was happening tonight, you want to join us?” I asked and she readily nodded her head.

“Yeah sure.” Momo said and after meeting up with the guys we made it to the place where the race was happening.

Takumi telling me something important happened before he left to go back home that left me dumbfounded, “She accused you of cheating?!” I asked incredulously.

“Natsuki _accused_ you of cheating?” 

“Yeah…” Takumi sighed. “I swear though! I haven’t cheated on anyone! (Name) you have to believe me!”

“No, I believe you.” I grabbed my twin’s hand and held it. I frowned, “I just don’t understand why Natsuki would ever accuse you of something like that.”

“Jeez, I’m really sorry to hear that, Takumi.” Momo said. “(Name) told me how much you guys liked each other.”

Takumi nodded sadly, “I don’t know where she even thought that idea came from either. She just accused me of cheating the morning I was going to head home.”

“Where did she hear it from?” I asked wanting to get to the bottom of this and kill who started this ridiculous rumor about my precious little brother.

“Apparently, when Project D went to Saitama to race the other night she said that I got close to someone there.”

“Saitama?”

“The other night?”

Momo and I looked at each other confused before looking back to Takumi.

“We haven’t raced since the Eight-Six is out for repairs.” I said.

“That’s right. We haven’t gone to Saitama since that one race a couple of weeks ago.”

“What?” Takumi seemed just as baffled as us.

Just what is going on? Before we could delve into that thought Itsuki returned.

“I come baring drinks!” He said happily. “I’m so glad you guys wanted to come too, the more the merrier.” He laughed as he handed us our drinks.

There were a whole lot of people too around here, just who was racing tonight?

“They’re getting excited over there for some reason.” Momo said.

“Who’s racing?” I asked and suddenly the answer came out when a girl shouted.

“I heard Project D’s double aces are coming!”

I spat out my drink in shock and coughed as I tried to relearn how to breathe.

“What?!” Momo asked also in shock. All of them had their eyes wide as dinner plates at the new information.

“Really?”

“Awesome!”

We looked around trying to see if this was actually happening.

“How could that be possible?” Itsuki asked as he looked at me and Momo.

“I have no idea.” I said truthfully. And then two cars came, a yellow FD and a panda Trueno.

The girl from the Eight-Six came out first and I can tell you that was not me at all. She had a way different hairstyle and a different shade of color too. Not only that but she had a different skin color and what appeared to be a mountain of make-up on her face.

I didn’t want to be mean, but she was nothing like me!!!

Then an older man with blonde spiky hair came out of the yellow FD. Momo gasped and I stood wide-eyed at the imposters.

“W-What the…?” Takumi asked speechlessly.

The two of them were wearing white t-shirts with a Project D logo.

Suddenly a man went over to the woman who was impersonating me, “Excuse me, but aren’t you Takahashi and Fujiwara of Project D?”

The woman gave out a sly laugh, “Hold on.” She held up her hand to the man. “I’m sorry, but I can’t answer yes or no to that question.”

She grinned maliciously as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, “You see, we didn’t come here for an official visit.”

She went over to the pretend Keisuke and kissed his cheek, “In other words, my _darling_ and I want this to be a secret, we don’t want to create a buzz. Right, darling?” She asked as she cuddled up to the man who nodded.

I was utterly speechless.

(Oh my god! What is this?!)

“Darling?!” Itsuki exclaimed.

“What the hell is this?” Takumi asked equally as surprised.

“These people are going down.” Momo said murderously.

“W-Wait!” I quickly grabbed her arm. “We should tell Ryosuke and Fumihiro about this.”

“They’re so embarrassing.” Takumi said as he turned to me, “You didn’t actually get into a relationship with your co-worker right, sis?” He asked.

“Of course not!” I rejected the idea immediately. “This is a hoax to draw more attention to them!”

Just then a pair of girls surround ‘Keisuke’ and he started flirting with them.

I grimaced at that this is ridiculous. What is wrong with these people?

But Momo and Itsuki weren’t okay with this at all and marched up to them.

“Hey imposters!”

“Who the hell are you two?” The woman asked as she glared at Momo and Itsuki.

“That’s what we should be asking you.” Momo said angrily.

“What?” The woman asked.

“What do you mean?” ‘Keisuke’ asked.

“We know that you’re not with Project D!” Itsuki frowned with his arms crossed.

“What makes you say that we’re not with Project D?” ‘Keisuke’ asked.

“Because you’re not the real (Name) Fujiwara or Keisuke Takahashi.” Momo said. “Keisuke is my cousin your obviously not him!” She glowered at the fake ‘Keisuke’.

“Plus, this is the real (Name)!” Itsuki said as he pointed at me.

“Say what?!” The two imposters shouted in unison.

“Show them your license (Name).” Momo said and just as I was going to fish it out the fake me started laughing.

“Of course she’s not the real ‘(Name)’! Just look at her!” The woman laughs as she pointed at my attire. I was wearing a simple (fav. color) button-up and a nice white skirt.

“I’m insulted.” She sighed mournfully. “Look at her! She looks like some kind of drowned rat! And her face is so gross looking I have to look away.” She shielded her eyes as if I was doing her harm.

I started feeling embarrassed and self-conscious as I looked down at my feet.

Momo wasn’t taking it though, “You take that back! (Name) is beautiful, inside and out! You’re the one wearing a kilo of make-up!”

“How dare you!” She cried her face red with anger.

“Darling, calm yourself.” ‘Keisuke’ said as he wrapped his arms around her. “These people are the imposters. Wanting more publicity and all.”

“You’re right.” The woman nodded as she smiled happily. “They’re just awful people. Let’s go, darling.” She kissed the man’s cheek as they walked away. “I’d better not see you four again!” She called out before the two of them went inside their cars and left.


	3. Mistaken Identity

Momo, Fumihiro, Ryosuke, Keisuke, and I sat at the table of the restaurant taking a break from working today so we could talk about the incident last night.

“You met the imposters?” Fumihiro asked again and both Momo and I nodded our heads exhausted with the whole situation.

“I knew that this would happen sooner or later but I didn’t expect this.” Ryosuke said.

“Knowing that there are people out there tarnishing our good (Name) is ridiculous.” Keisuke sighed angrily.

“What were they like?” Fumihiro asked.

And Momo instantly fired up, “They were despicable! And so fake that it was embarrassing! It was literally the worst impressions that could have been done.” As she finished she slammed her hand on the table making my drink shake before it tipped over.

“Ah, Momo!” I cried out as the cold liquid spilled on my shirt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry (Name)!” Momo apologized as I placed multiple napkins to clean the mess. Finally getting it cleared up I grabbed the hem of my shirt to unstick it from my body as it was uncomfortable.

“I’m going to the bathroom to get this cleaned up.” I sighed as I stood and walked over to where the restrooms were. As I looked into the mirror to see my reflection I frowned.

I never really thought of my appearance much before but the imposter’s words really hurt me.

_‘She looks like some kind of drowned rat!’_

I frowned even more, as I cleaned the stain that was on my shirt.

(I’ve never really been bothered by it…so why is it bothering me so much?) I looked at my reflection once more. (Do I really look that weird?) I rubbed my cheek growing confused. I sighed before shaking my head.

(This is ridiculous, why am I thinking about her words? She’s a fraud! A fake!) I looked down at my damp shirt.

(But then…why am I getting so worked up over it. The reason I don’t want to get a boyfriend is just that it’s hard to manage everything at once with Project D and working two jobs and all. And it’ll be hard dating a racer, especially if your likes aren’t somewhat similar. I mean, what if I started dating someone who wasn’t a racer, I feel like we’d get into fights a lot. Especially if they don’t see how important it is to me.)

My eyebrows furrowed and I let out a sigh, finally drying it enough to wear the wet stain wasn’t as noticeable I exited out of the bathroom and started walking over to the others. Just as I was going to reach the table a woman stepped in front of me.

I tilted my head in confusion, I’ve never seen her before. “Are you Miss Fujiwara of Project D? Twin sister to Takumi Fujiwara?”

I blinked in surprise before responding, “Oh, uh, yes.”

Suddenly her hand reached for a glass at a nearby table and before I could even blink she threw its contents at me.

I gasped from shock and without a hint of hesitation, she stepped up to me and slapped my face. People gasped and I stared at her wide-eyed as I clutched my red cheek in pain.

“Wha…?” I asked not sure how to react at all to this.

“Personally, I don’t have a grudge against you, but that was for Tomoko. Your younger brother is a pathetic coward!”

“T-Tomoko?” I asked confused. “My brother nor I know of a girl named Tomoko.”

She glared at me as she crossed her arms, “She’s the girl your brother was messing around with because _you_ introduced her to him. Now you’re playing pretend?”

“Now hold on just a minute!!” Momo’s voice rang as she stepped in front of me and the other girl. “I don’t know who you are but I’m not going to just be sitting around and watch my best friend be treated like that!” She said angrily.

I sighed as I put my hand on Momo’s shoulder to ease the girl.

“Look, how about we just talk this out, alright?”

“No! It’s because of you that my best friend was tricked and miserable!” She said pointing at me. “She was a good, honest person and I can’t stand to see her get taken advantage of because of your fame and your brother messing around with a girl’s heart! You’re a terrible person, horrible, good for nothing bitch!”

She inhaled, “That’s all I wanted to say. Goodbye, I hope your boyfriend leaves you.” She turned around in a flourish.

Momo snapped, she marched over to the girl and grabbed her arm before she could take another step. “There is no way I’m letting you leave without apologizing to (Name) for treating her like that!”

“Let me go!” The woman said as she struggled.

“Not until you apologize!” Momo raised her hand as if to slap her and I intervened and grabbed her before she could cause any harm.

“Momo, calm down!” I said and pulled her away before we she did more damage and turned to the woman, “Now look, I haven’t the faintest idea of who you are or who Tomoko is but…right now, this is not the right place to argue. Please just give me five minutes of your time to let me explain the situation.”

“Why should I?!” She yelled and I glanced at the people at the restaurant who were watching us. Noticing my gesture her face reddened and she crossed her arms in a huff. 

“Five minutes.” That was all she said and I sighed in relief as I gestured to the doors.

As she walked past me I was about to follow when Momo grabbed my arm, “(Name)!”

“Just wait here.” I said calmly and quickly followed after the girl.

As we stood by the parking lot she glared at me.

“Look, I’m not the person who you’re looking for and my brother isn’t the one who took advantage of your friend.” I tried and she scoffed. “This whole situation is absolutely ridiculous. Look.” I grabbed my wallet out and took out a photo I carried around with me.

“Message your friend, ask her for a picture of the guy, please.” I begged, “There are impostors of me and my teammate.”

That seemed to get her attention, “Impostors?”

“Yes.” I nodded my head and held out the picture I had my family took on our birthday. “My younger brother, Takumi is the one with the brown hair.”

She took the photo and looked at it, “This whole story sounds fake.”

“Double-check it, you can take a photo of me and ask your friend if it’s me or not, and if she has a photo of him you can check that too.”

She sighed, “Fine.” She took out her phone and took a photo of me. After a couple of minutes of waiting her phone dinged. She looked down at her phone before it fell out of her hands and she stared at me horrified.

“Do you understand now?” I asked.

“I’m so sorry! I thought you were…please, I’m sorry.” She let out a plethora of apologies and I sighed.

“It’s alrig-“ I couldn’t finish my sentence as she started crying.

“I had the wrong person and I did all those things to you. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I-I…” She wiped away her tears and sniffled. “Oh god, I’m so sorry!”

In the end, she picked up her phone and ran away but then I realized she was taking the photo I had in my wallet.

“H-Hey, wait a minute!” I called out but she was long gone.

I let out a groan and sat down on the sidewalk feeling exhausted. I placed my head on my knees. “Why is this happening?”

After sitting in that position for a couple of minutes a hand was placed on my shoulder, “Fujiwara?”

“Yes?” I asked tiredly as I looked at Fumihiro wanting nothing more than just throw myself on my bed and sleep for the rest of eternity.

“Don’t worry Fujiwara. If we use our network…it shouldn’t take too long to catch these _rats._ ” He said the last words as if they were poison. “Just leave it to us, Ryosuke is already on the line trying to find them. And Keisuke and Momo are trying to calm down.” He laughed nervously as he looked over his shoulder.

I sighed, “I think…I’m just going to go home, alright? I kind of want to be left alone.” I said truthfully.

“Here, let me drive you home. You don’t live that far away, right. Come on.”

* * *

Discord Link: <http://discord.gg/d2FNwKuZQN>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Darlings! How are you on this fine Sunday afternoon? What do you guys think of the story so far? You know, when I was writing the third stage I completely blanked on Mika's character and when I was writing this book it all came back and I was like 'oh no, nononononono.' 
> 
> So yeah, sorry for my terrible writing skills but I hope you guys are okay with my final decision. Mika x Takumi are endgame (At least for me they are). 
> 
> Anyways~ the discord server is up if you lovely people would like to join. I'm almost always online (because I have no life) and I would love if we could talk. I'd happy to answer any questions you guys have and maybe I can just *drop* a hint at where the romance department is for you guys. We'll never know, so if you have the time and want to talk to the author please stop by and join. 
> 
> (This is totally not me being lonely and wanting to have a chat with people who have something in common with me. Just ignore me and everything that I say, sorry.) 
> 
> I hope everyone has a wonderful day and as always, you all stay safe!!!


	4. Bonus: Mistaken Identity (Different POV)

After (Name) had walked off to the bathroom to get cleaned up Momo was furious, “This is so frustrating! I hate those imposters making our lives so difficult!”

“Momo angrily hitting the table isn’t going to help anyone.” Keisuke chastised. “You spilled (Name)'s drink on her.”

“I just can’t forgive them! That damn woman saying that to (Name) last night made me want to punch that smirk off her face.” Momo huffed angrily.

“And what did the imposter say to Fujiwara?” Ryosuke asked.

“God, she had a nasty personality. First calling imposter ‘Keisuke’ her darling and-“ She was cut off by Keisuke choking.

“Darling?!” He exclaimed, “What the hell?!”

“That’s what I’m saying!” Momo said. “Apparently the imposters are ‘dating’. They kissed each other on the cheek which was gross.”

“So the imposters are dating?” Fumihiro asked and Momo nodded her head.

“But as I was saying, that fake imposter said (Name) looked like a ‘drowned rat’! And then she had the audacity to say that (Name) was ugly! I’ll never forgive something like that!”

“What?” Fumihiro was genuinely shocked to hear that and so were both her cousins.

“I’ve never hated someone so much in my life, she made (Name) so self-conscious of herself that I wish I had done more than insult her. Like she had any room to talk with that amount of make-up.”

“Well, the situation has become dire, we have to make sure we catch these imposters, right Ryosuke?” Fumihiro asked.

“Yes, once I get home I’ll make sure that we get the plate number of these imposters.” Ryosuke said as he ran a hand over his black hair that he dyed. This situation is much worse than I had anticipated.” He sighed.

“God, these imposters are a pain in the ass! Making everyone’s life so freaking difficult!” Keisuke sighed angrily.

Suddenly there was a commotion and they turned to see (Name) standing in front of a woman that they didn’t recognize.

“What’s going on?” Momo wondered before the unknown woman grabbed a glass of water off the table nearby and threw it at (Name).

Momo and Fumihiro gasped in shock while Ryosuke and Keisuke were rendered speechless. (Name) looked equally as surprised but the woman was done as she quickly slapped (Name) 's cheek.

“Wha…?” (Name) asked not sure how to react.

“Personally, I don’t have a grudge against you, but that was for Tomoko. Your younger brother is a pathetic coward!”

“T-Tomoko?” (Name) asked confused. “My brother nor I know of a girl named Tomoko.”

The woman crossed her arms, “She’s the girl your brother was messing around with because  _ you  _ introduced her to him. Now you’re playing pretend?”

Momo felt furious at the scene and stood up quickly and pushed herself between the two girls about to give the girl a piece of her mind. “Now hold on a minute! I don’t know who you are but I’m not going to just be sitting around and watch my best friend be treated like that!” Momo glared at the girl.

(Name) let out a sigh and placed her hand on Momo’s shoulder to calm her down.

“Look, how about we just talk this out, alright?”

“No! It’s because of you that my best friend was tricked and miserable!” The girl said pointing at (Name). “She was a good, honest person and I can’t stand to see her get taken advantage of because of your fame and your brother messing around with a girl’s heart! You’re a terrible person, horrible, good for nothing bitch!”

She inhaled, “That’s all I wanted to say. Goodbye, I hope your boyfriend leaves you.” She turned around in a flourish.

Momo snapped, no one was going to call (Name) a bitch and get away with it. She marched over to the girl and grabbed her arm before she could take another step. “There is no way I’m letting you leave without apologizing to (Name) for treating her like that!”

“Let me go!” The woman said as she struggled.

“Not until you apologize!” Momo raised her hand as if to slap her and (Name) quickly grabbed her hand before she could cause any harm.

“Momo, calm down!” (Name) said and pulled Momo away before looking at the girl who slapped her trying to diffuse the situation, “Now look, I haven’t the faintest idea of who you are or who Tomoko is but…right now, this is not the right place to argue. Please just give me five minutes of your time to let me explain the situation.”

“Why should I?!” She yelled and (Name) glanced at the people at the restaurant who were watching the scene. The girl who also noticed bristled in embarrassment before she crossed her arms in a huff. 

“Five minutes.” As the girl went to exit with (Name) in tow Momo grabbed her hand.

“(Name)!”

“Just calm down.” Was all (Name) said as if she wasn’t fazed by the slap or having a drink thrown on to her. Momo stood there, her fist clenched in anger, and quickly turned back to the table and watched as (Name) and the girl stood in front of the parking lot.

“I’ll kill her.” Momo threatened and Fumihiro sweatdropped as he saw the three cousins watching the two girls outside. All three of them were losing their composures by the looks of it.

Their teammate and the mystery girl were talking. (Name) was probably explaining the situation about the imposters because the girl seemed surprised.

(Name) took out her wallet and took out what looked to be a picture and handed it to the girl who stared at it intently.

“What did she show her?” Keisuke wondered.

(Name) made some gestures with her hands as she pointed to something on the picture but the other girl didn’t seem too convinced.

But whatever (Name) said seemed to convince her and she took out her phone and snapped a photo of (Name).

“She’s probably clarifying if the imposter and (Name) are the same person with her friend.” Ryosuke said.

After the girl had sent the message the two girls waited. (Name) looked anxious, probably wanting to get out of this kind of situation. After a few minutes, the girl’s phone was dropped as she stared at (Name) completely horrified.

“That’s right! Repent for your actions!” Momo called out.

The girl was apologizing profusely. And (Name) looked like she was cut off when the other girl started crying.

The girl wiped away her tears and quickly grabbed her phone that was on the ground and ran off. (Name) called her out but she completely took off.

(Name) stood in silence shocked before she sat on the ground. 

“I’m going to go check up on her.” Fumihiro said quickly as he exited the restaurant, Ryosuke had already started a phone call to catch the imposters and he really didn’t want to stay long with a fuming Keisuke and Momo.

“I’ll kill them…” Momo seethed.

“And I’ll join you.” Keisuke agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Darlings~ Sorry for the short chapter everyone but I hope you guys enjoyed it nevertheless. What do you guys think of the story so far? What do you think of Mika? Let me know because your opinions are always so important to me!!
> 
> The Discord Server is still and if you wanna join come right in! It's completely free and you can just make an account and talk to me and other fans. There are also some wonderful memes in there to so if you wanna check it out, come and join! You might even get a sneak peak as to where the chapter is headed~
> 
> Discord Server: http://discord.gg/d2FNwKuZQN


End file.
